Mommy's Little Boys
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: Au - Mary is alive, John is dead. Raised as hunters. Spoiler for 4x03 'In The Beginning'. Dean angst. Dean/Sam slash. Please read and review. Characters: Dean, Sam, Mary, Castiel, Ellen, Jo, Bobby...
1. Dean

Title: Mommy's Little Boys

Title: Mommy's Little Boys

Pairing/Characters: Dean/Sam, Mary Winchester, Castiel, Bobby Singer, Ellen Harvelle...?

Spoilers: Everything up to 4x03 'In The Beginning'.

Warnings: Angst, incest, AU,

Summary: John died in Mary's place when Dean was four and Mary raised the boys. / P1 explores Dean's psyche from his first memory to the discovery of the deal. Some Canon, mostly AU.

Dean's first memory was of his parents sitting him down to tell him he was having a little brother to play with. His mom had been very fat and tired but smiling, she had glowed with happiness. Dean himself had not been so happy. He remembered thinking that at least it wouldn't be a girl - he did not like girls - but that if it was a boy it might steel his toys and his mommy and daddy might love him more. He also wondered how his mom would be able to look after the new baby if she was always sleeping and wasn't allowed to move around like before; like when she used to play with him in the garden and take him to the park. He missed how his mom was before.

Of course that had been the logic of an almost-four-year-old. Five months later Samuel Winchester had been more, all red and squiggly and noisy. Dean didn't think he was 'cute', or 'adorable', or 'gorgeous' or any of the other words that various friends of the family and random strangers told him mom and dad. An he definitely didn't think the baby looked anything like him. He must be an alien.

But things had changed by the time Sammy was six months old. He was cute by that time, and he had this way of looking at Dean that A) made him feel like a grown up, and B) made him feel all warm and proud inside. His feelings towards 'the little red noisy thing' had changed about eight weeks into Sam's life when John had noticed how reclusive Dean was becoming. He went to bed without a fuss, he didn't eat properly, and he spent a disproportionate amount of time glaring in the direction of Mary and Sam, who could be found together 98 of the time (the other two percent was when Mary was sleeping and Sam was with John). So John took his eldest son to the park one day when he had managed to get time off from the garage he worked at and he had sat Dean down and explained to him what it meant to be a Big Brother. Big Brothers, he told his son, were very important people, just as important as parents and teachers and best friends because they had all of those. When Sammy was older he would look up to Dean and want to be like him. Yes, they would fight but they would still love each other. And if ever anything upset them or hurt them, they would always have each other to fall back on. Big Brothers and Little Brothers always stuck together.

After this Dean seemed far more interested in little Sam, to the point that Mary had up to 10 of her time to herself and most of the rest of her time was spent with both her little boys.

But when Sam was six months old something terrible happened. To the local authorities this was a puzzling case. A father awakes in the night to go into his youngest son's nursery while his wife slept. A scream woke th wife and she ran to the nursery, grabbing the baby, and then grabbed her four year old son and told him to take the baby outside. By this time the nursery is blazing. Two and a half long minutes later - by which time the fire engines and police had arrived - the wife comes running out of the house, swoops down to pick her children up and runs to safety across the street as she watches her house burn down. Later her husband's charred body was found by the crib.

Mary did not cry that night as she watched her home and her life go up in flames. She did not cry for many nights after that. Shortly after Dean was five years old she packed up a couple of duffle bags and loaded them in the 1967 Chevrolet Impala her husband had brought before they had been married and never looked back. They travelled North America, hunting and searching for whatever had killed John Winchester.

Years later Dean would wonder why his mother had never shed a tear for her husband. It wasn't because she hadn't loved him, Dean recognised taht nothing in this world meant more to her than John, Sam, and Dean. Not even the hunt, which had been why she had incouraged Sam to leave when he was eighteen and go to college in California. That had hurt Dean more than it had hurt Mary. it wasn't until after Dean had died and been brought back by an Angel called Castiel that he found out the truth about it all. About how his mom had made a deal to save John's life, about the fact she had lied to them her whole life never telling them that she too had been raised a hunter, a deal which had resulted in Sam ingesting demon blood and now he had some super bad powers that the Angels wanted him to stop messing around with.

But Dean hadn't seen his brother since he left for Standford eight years ago. He would be twenty six mow, possibly even taller than the over grown puppy he's been back then with his shaggy brown hair that constantly fell into his eyes. Hell, Dean hadn't seen their mom in eight years either. Not since she told Sammy he should go and experience real life away from demon hunting. To Dean the fact that his brother was so easily able to walk away from the fight, walk away from the fact that a yellow-eyed-demonic son of a bitch had killed their father and ruined their family, the fact that Sam had been more than willing to walk away from Dean, especially after everything they had been through together and after all that had happened between them the five years prior to his leaving... it had all been too much of a betrayal. Dean couldn't look in Mary's eyes after than. He just fell apart. Like the thing that kept his hollow shell together had missing and now there was nothing to stop him from breaking into a thousand un-fixable pieces. Sam had just walked away from him and his mom had let him.

The angry twenty-two year old Dean had said screw them both and a month after Sam. it had taken him a month of 'missed' calls and rejected offers to come down and visit him to finally get the message. Sam did not want Dean around. As far as Sam was concerned, Dean was just an unnecessary reminder of a life he no longer wanted to live. So it was 'goodbye brotherhood, hello normal' for Sammy Winchester.

Over the years Dean had checked in with Bobby Singer occasionally, knowing he would give him an unasked for but very much wanted up-date on Mary and Sam. Dean knew that when Sam was twenty-two his girlfriend, Jessica, had been killed by the same monster that had killed their Dad and that after that Sam had hooked up with mom to hunt the demon down. He knew that they had finally killed it less than two years after that. He also knew that they had made no effort to contact him. Not since his mom stopped calling shortly after his twenty-third birthday.

Did they know he had been dead? Did they even care? Did Bobby give them updates on him, too? On how he wasn't eating properly, on how he took too many risks, on how they only thing he seemed to really care about was his Dad's old car? Did they know he often sought comfort in the arms of strangers for some quick cash? Male, female, gentle, violent; long as they paid him Dean didn't see the difference anymore. Did they know that deep down in his battered mind he truly believed he had deserved to go to Hell - even though it had been a 'spell' used on him to send him there when a demon had killed him six months ago? Did they even remember his face? His smile? His laugh? Because when Dean looked in the mirror he no longer recognised himself?

Did anyone even care anymore?

AN/ Okay. SO for those of you who are confused this is a breakdown;

- Dean has been hunting on his own since Sam left for college.

- Dean was in Hell. Sam never died. Dean got pulled out of Hell by Castiel for the same reasons as in canon.

- Mary is still alive. Dean has not seen or spoken to Mary or Sam since he left.

Please comment - (please, pretty please with Sammy and Dean smut on top) LOL!


	2. Reunion

Mommy's Little Boys II

Mommy's Little Boys II

Castiel would have called it fate, or God's Will or something equally as smug and superior. But what Dean thought it was could not be said in front of an audience of under eighteens; or ladies. The most polite phrase he could conjure was 'shit'.

It happened after a particularly hard hunt. The kind that wear you down and make your soul feel like its just been through a shredder. So Dean had gone to the one place he thought of as home, besides his car of course; the Roadhouse.

Dean had met Joanna Beth Harvelle on a hunt in LA over three years ago now. She'd been pretty young; a few years younger than Sammy he estimated, and skinny and blond and so green he had been shocked she hadn't already been dead by the time he had showed up. Needless to say that with her mother's attitude and her father's passion she had no wanted his help. Of course that really hadn't mattered much with both of them about to die at the hands of a murderous spirit intent on killing the remaining members of its family and Dean and Jo. When he had finally managed to save their asses he had been half way though coming on to her when her mother showed up with a shot gun and a frown on her face.

It had taken Ellen nearly a year to trust Dean in Jo's company once she had dragged them both to the Roadhouse - and hadn't that been an awkward drive! - but he now felt like she accepted and approved of him. What Dean liked most about Ellen was that, apart from an almost motherly concern for his wellbeing, she didn't pry, didn't ask questions. Unfortunately Dean repaid the favour only too well and now he found himself wishing he had asked more questions as he entered the Roadhouse that day and came face to face with his mother and his brother.

Shit did not even begin to describe how screwed he felt right at that moment. It took all his willpower not to turn around and flee like a child running from a shadow in the street. But he had never been that child, he had always been the one to stand and fight; he had to protect Sammy from the shadows in the dark while his mom hunted and researched.

He was frozen, standing there with his duffle bag on his shoulder, his grey shirt practically hanging off his body and his jeans torn beyond all hope of repair and darkened with soot and dirt. In comparison Mary was dressed well in John's old leather jacket over a black polo neck, a pair of well fitting jeans and leather boots. Sam - Dean preferred to think of this tall man with shaggy brown hair so more adult than the lanky teenager who had left him for the shiny world of normalcy and college - was garbed in new jeans and a pressed striped shirt. He was clean shaven as opposed to Dean's three day growth and it reminded Dean of when he hadn't had to shave, he's been such a sweet looking kid all the adults used to swoon over him and pamper him, unlike Dean who had always looked rather angry as a young teenager with his nine ear old brother in toe.

Ellen came to his rescue. She was on the other side of the bar pouring Mary a coke to join Sam's beer. She noticed that Sam and Mary were suddenly stiller than life and followed their gazes to the man standing in the open doorway; the man who looked like a little lost boy.

"Hey, Dean," she greeted him, her voice rough and friendly. "Why don'tcha come on in and close the door before you let god knows what in and I'll get you a drink. You needing a room for the night?" She asked, trying her best to ignore the tension in the room.

In her opinion this whole thing was ridiculous. Mary raising the boys hunting the thing that killed their daddy was bad enough - understandable in a way considering the way she had been raised but from her own point of view as a mother she had always thought Dean and Sam, particularly Dean, deserved more. After all, the poor boy spent his whole childhood being told he had to look after Sammy, that the only one he could trust was Sammy, that he should never take his eyes off of Sammy else he's be in trouble. But what does Mary go and do? Soon as Sammy was eighteen let him leave all on his lonesome never even looked after himself before and leave Dean with a whole in his heart the size of Texas. Perhaps their interdependency had been fucked up, Ellen hadn't spent much time around the boys together except before Bill died on a hunt alone nearly fifteen years ago, but it was cruel of Mary to raise Dean like that and then just except him to get over it all and carry on hunting with her. In Sam Mary had herself as a teenager; rebellious, desperate fro normal, for love and a family and an education. And in Dean she had her other true self; the perfect hunter. Only together could the boys have a hope in Hell of being even half way whole. But what Ellen really never understood was why Sam never sought his brother out after he hooked up with his mom again. That was a puzzler. And she suspected it had been what had pushed Dean over the edge so he had been stupid enough to get killed in the first place. These last three years he'd been getting more and more reckless. It's why Ellen had taken a chance on him and accepted him into the Roadhouse family. She certainly never expected Mary and Sam to turn up - not after they'd had that row about the kids last time they saw each other just after Bill died. Not that the kids remembered much of that; Hell, Jo had barely been seven years old with Sammy going on ten and Dean celebrating his fourteenth birthday not a month before.

"Uh," Dean's voice was rough with misuse and emotion. He coughed into his hand and replied with a firm clear voice, looking directly at Ellen's face surrounded by autumn hair. "If you have the room, Ellen, thanks"

She nodded. "Your usual is gone, Henry Taylor's staying and he wanted a view," she chuckled; none of her rooms had a particularly picturesque view but Dean's usual room, room 32, over looked the car park and Henry was a little too attached to his dusty old car to let it out of his sight. "But 23 is free and I just fixed the plumbing so I can promise you hot water between the hours of ten pm and six am." She offered.

Dean gave her a ghost of a smile and caught the key in his free hand. "Thanks. But I won't take that drink, I'm tired. see you in the morning."

She nodded knowing the true reason he wasn't drinking was because he had no desire to be in the same room as Mary and Sam; who still had not said anything to their estranged son/brother.

As Dean walked away from them, a girlish voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Aren't you gonna even say 'hi'?" Asked the blond skinny almost-hunter Jo Harvelle from the games machine in the corner. A grin spread across Dean's face and he dropped his duffle bag and turned around to embrace Jo.

"Hey, Jo. Got almost killed by and angry spirits lately?" He asked, teasingly.

"Nuh uh. I've managed all by myself not to get killed. Imagine that?" She replied with a grin of her own.

"Well I'm sure your mother had something to do with that." He said messing up her blond ponytail. She gave him a half hearted glare.

"You want me to get that or is your shoulder all better?" She asked brightly, pointing to the bag he had dumped on the floor. He glanced at it and sighed, glaring back. He hadn't wanted Ellen to know (or fuss) about his shoulder. Some evil son of a bitch had gotten lucky and knifed him in he shoulder about three weeks ago and it was taking a bitch of a time to heal up.

"What's up with your shoulder, Dean?" Ellen asked, abandoning her post behind the bar and coming over to manhandle him. When he spotted Mary and Sam turning away towards the mirror behind the bar to watch them more covertly he managed to pull his arm away.

"Hey, that's about all the motherly attention I can stand, thanks. I'm fine. It was weeks ago. See you all in the morning. And I swear if you come after me Jo, you are gonna regret it. I need some me and me time, if you know what I mean." He gave her a wink and made a crude gesture with his right hand before picking up his bag and leaving.

Ellen sighed after him and went back to the bar. She knew he had used the word 'motherly' deliberately and she had noticed the way Mary had flinched, although she had done her best to hide it.

"Oh Mary, what are you doing." Ellen said to her long time ally.

TBC

please comment! Thanks to;

Supernaturalgirl6 – thank you! As you can see I have updated, and I hoped you liked this piece.

Dark_Days – More on Sam next chapter for sure – and Mary's motives will be revealed eventually too! Thanks.

Darkgirl3 – Thank you! Your support means a lot!


	3. Sam

MommyIIIa

MommyIIIa

Dean had just finished his shower and had crawled into bed when he heard a knock at his door. He groaned thinking it would be Jo or Ellen. He loved them both but this was so not the time. He stayed quiet hoping they'd leave him alone.

No such luck. Seconds later another knock came at the door - more persistent and more masculine. Dean got out of the bed, he was only wearing boxers so he grabbed his jeans and shirt, not bothering to dress properly as he was not thinking clearly, he just knew he had to get to the door and see who was on the other side. The latch was on but he opened the door as far as it could go to peer through the gap. His suspicions were confirmed. There stood Sam Winchester, his wide brown eyes begging Dean to let him in. Sighing Dean shut the door. Leaning against it he breathed, trying to figure out what to do. Should he let Sam in? Sam had taken the first step to see him, maybe this was the right thing to do. Then again Dean had taken the first step to see him after he left for college and every time he had been rebuked. Of course, petty vengeance was a little childish.

"Dean! Let me in. I'm not leaving!" Sam said from the other side of the door. Dean decided to take a chance. He released the latch and turned the handle pulling the door open and stepping away so he was leaning against the dresser. Sam closed the door behind himself, putting the latch back on before he turned to face his brother.

"Hey." He said, his voice soft with emotion.

Dean stared stoically at his brother. "Hey."

Silence filled the room with tension. Sam seemed to want to say something to him, but Dean had nothing to say. What was there to say? Why did you leave? Why didn't you care about me? Why did you let me die? These were questions he had his own answers to, answers that were probably a lot more truthful than the ones Sam would give him. Besides the fact he had long ago lost all faith in humanity.

"What do you want Sam?" Dean finally asked when five minutes had passed them by and still nothing had been said.

At Dean's words Sam looked tortured. As if he wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. Well, that was probably the case. Dean sighed. This wasn't going well. "Sa-"

Suddenly Sam surged forward as if he knew Dean had been about to kick him out. Suddenly Dean's mouth was busy being kissed with a passionate force that bordered on desperation and violence. His body was warmed by Sam's taller body, his hands were full of Sam's hair as Sam pushed him against the table and lifted his body so Dean's legs were wrapped around his brother's hips, their jeans covered crotches thrust together. Sam pulled them towards the bed, landing on top of Dean and nibbling at his neck.

"God, Sammy! What are you doing?" Dean groaned through his clenched teeth as Sam's fingers played with the zipper on Dean's jeans.

"You said you wanted some 'me on me time'. Thought I'd just give you a hand." Sam said suggestively, his large hand trying to find its way into his boxers.

Dean hissed as his brother began stroking him. "Get off!" He ground out; resisting with all his might.

Sam ignored this and Dean was reminded of how single minded Sammy had been when he had been fourteen. Dean struggled against Sam's weight, trying to roll the man off his body. Eventually Sam got the message and withdrew, confused, his eyes still clouded with lust.

"You don't want me?" He asked, like he couldn't believe it.

Dean gave Sam a look of disgust and disbelief. "I guess now you know what it feels like." Dean said and pointed towards the door, giving his little brother one last shove to get him going.

"I'm coming back, Dean," Sam said as he let himself out of the room, hurt showing in his expression.

Sure you are, Dean thought, just like before right? Like when you abandoned me. Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it.

Panting from the struggle Dean got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. His skin felt like it was crawling and he could swear his body was shaking. He crawled under the hot spray and just lost himself in it. His dick was still hard so he started tugging at it, bringing himself closer to completion. He tried to keep his mind empty as he did this - usually this worked to keep out all the memories of the questionable sexual acts he had done or had had done to him for some quick cash here and there. But tonight there was a voice at the back of his mind nagging at him. With every tug that brought him closer to orgasm was a "Dean". "Dean," the voice of his fourteen year old kid brother called out. "Dean," it moaned in a youthful voice which still sounded strange on his more adult body. At fourteen Sam had shown signs of being as tall as Dean. By his sixteenth birthday he had been a two inches taller and so proud of it.

"Sammy!" Dean moaned as he came.

When he was fully aware of his actions he washed away the cum and tried not to think about what had happened. But when he lay down to sleep he found himself wrapped up in the memory of that fateful day which had probably changed everything.

Flashback

"Dean," a fourteen year old Sam had said to his older brother. Dean was lying in another hotel bed listening to Led Zepplin on his Walkman. Sam had frowned, irritated that his brother was ignoring him. To get his attention Sam decided to climb on top of his brother so their bodies were flush. Dean's eyes had sprung open in an almost comical style.

"Sammy, what are you doing you big lump!" Dean had asked.

"I wanna know about sex." Sam pouted.

Dean knew that Sam at least knew the basics, the birds and the bees. He also knew that Sam had been kissed, at least once because three months ago in the last town they had been in Dean had caught Sam getting a kiss from one of his classmates, a Rosie Parker. He had teased him about it for weeks afterwards and even now still used it to annoy his kid brother.

"What, you want a demonstration or something?" Dean asked, gesturing to the way their bodies were pressed together. Instead of having the intended affect of getting Sam to shift all that happened was that Sam's pulse sped up and his eyes darkened with lust. Dean's heart had skipped a beat in response and he realised they had a problem. "No, Sammy! No." Dean said firmly but he had a feeling his brother wasn't paying any attention to his words any more.

"I wanna." Sam whispered, pressing his lips chastely to his eighteen year old brothers.

Dean shook his head back and forth in denial. "Mom would kill us. First me, then you. She'd make it last for hours! Starting with castration." Dean told Sam but his brother shifted his weight slightly and then Dean could feel how hard Sam was and his body was responding in kind.

"Mom isn't here." Sam said. It was true. She had left town for another hunt, something she often did in term time so that Sam could keep up with his school work. "You are." Sam said in almost wonder, his eyes staring deep into Dean's green eyes and Dean knew he was already half way to hell by the time his brother's lips met his. The kiss was explosive. Dean rolled Sam onto his back and let the passion ride them until Sam was no longer a virgin and Dean was no longer a good brother.

Sam fell asleep soon after but Dean's mind had been troubled. He had fetched a cloth to clean them both up, careful not to wake Sam up, and stayed up all night watching Sam sleep. He still looked so sweet and innocent even though his body had the contours of a boys older than his age and his eyes held a hardness that came with learning how to kill. But his eyes were shut right now so they couldn't see Dean's as they filled up with tears at the lost of his brother's innocence, and his own.

THANKS to all who have read this.

THANKS especially to;

Supe-rnaturalgal6 = thanks! Everything will be explained soon!

Dark_Days = thanks! That's nice of you to say so. More coming soon.

Lime_juize = ah! I have updated. LOL. The reasons will be revealed, eventually.

Chacra = thank you! That means a lot.


	4. Mother

Ellen watches Mary as she clasps the glass of cola and takes a careful sip from it before placing it in front of her, her hands shook as she moved them and hid them under the table on her lap

Ellen watches Mary as she clasps the glass of cola and takes a careful sip from it before placing it in front of her, her hands shook as she moved them and hid them under the table on her lap.

"Mary, honey. What have you done?" Ellen asked the blond woman.

Mary grimaced. "What I had to. Or at least what I thought was best. I honestly didn't think I'd see him again after the last time we talked. How is he, Ellen, really?" Mary asked. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to see Dean or talk to her. It was just he had been so angry, so incredibly angry at her after she had encouraged Sammy to go to college. That too had been a mistake on her behalf but for another reason entirely. When she had discovered the truth she had thought it better not to contact Dean when Jessica died and Sam came to her. She hadn't wanted to make his life harder, the way hers had been when she had found out. Some times she forgot the truth but most nights it kept her up until she felt like screaming. She had made one mistake, one moment of weakness, and it would forever haunt her and tare apart the lives of her two sons, even if Sam didn't realise it yet.

"I'll pour you something stronger." Ellen replied digging out one of her finest bottles of whiskey and pouring them both a finger, which the women clinked their glasses and downed like pros before pouring another and only then did Ellen feel she could answer Mary's question.

"He's been through Hell, Mary," she told the other mother ironically. "I don't know what those first four years were like but when I met him he was a half starved, half suicidal waste of a man, eyes of a lost boy just wishing he could go home but no longer remembering the way. Something bad happened. Wish I could tell you what but I think only Dean knows for sure and he won't tell no one but Bobby and Bobby sure as hell isn't saying. Acts like that boy is his own damn son some times. But I tell you ever since that thing happened he has been different. Less suicidal, a little less like he is lost. He seems to have some purpose in him. Of course, I bet he never would'a gotten that bad if you or Sam had made a move to contact him." Ellen finished, her eyes narrowing on Mary's face which had hardened with those last words.

"I was doing the right thing." Mary said, as if she was trying to convince herself as well. The blonde hunter downed her whiskey and nodded to the red headed bartender before heading up stairs to find a bed.

She passed Sam's room, his door ajar. She could see him lying in his bed, eyes closed but not yet asleep from the irregular way he was breathing. He had evidently been crying, his face wet in the moonlight. She wished she could make things easier for him, but she had made her choice and now Sam had to live with the consequences everyday. It wasn't fair to him and it sure as hell wasn't fair to Dean... after Sam had come back from Stanford when Jessica had died, he had begged Mary to find Dean. It had caused many arguments and in the end Mary had been forced to tell her youngest that she had not heard from Dean in years, and had no way of knowing where he was or how to get in contact with him. She knew he was alive only thanks to Bobby and Caleb and Pastor Jim. And then she had been forced to do the cruellest possible thing she could ever do to him.

Tell him the truth about Yellow Eyes' plans for him.

Sam had struggled after that, to accept his role and deny his powers. After they had killed Azazel Mary had thought things would get better. And they did for a while. No ore dreams, no more telekinesis or headaches or nose bleeds or visions. Nothing. For over nine months Sam had just been like any other Hunter.

Until practically over night his powers had increased ten fold and now he had to resist them at every single turn. What made it worse was that every single demon seemed to know about it - taunt him. They even made up strange stories about Dean dying and going to Hell - of course that had been impossible. If anything like that had happened she knew Bobby would call her immediately. Ad why would Dean go to Hell? He was a Hunter and Hunters rested their souls in the company of angels.

No, they had been lies. Horrible gut wrenching lies. She had all the proof she needed now - Dean alive; angry and hunting just like always. The question was what was she going to do about it?

TBC. Please comment.

THANKS TO – everyone who has read this especially;

Chacra = thank you! Sorry I couldn't get this up any faster!

Darthnikki = yes, men! LOL. Obviously some of Mary's reasons are explained in this part; it's mostly a mixture of guilt and fear.


	5. Castiel

Mommy's Little Boys

Mommy's Little Boys

Chapter 3c) CASTIEL

Dean's... relationship(?) with Castiel - the Angel who had raised him from Perdition (as Cas was so fond of reminding him) was complicated.

Of course it occurred to him that he didn't actually have any uncomplicated relationships - his relationship with Sam was incestuous and addictive with overprotective tones. Often Dean felt that the only thing he couldn't protect Sam from was himself and his sick desires. Jo? You would think that was more simple. She was like a little sister to him. But always when he looked at her he sensed a little bit of lust - and some resentment because he was free to Hunt but Ellen kept Jo close to her; kept her safe. Dean would rather deal with her resentment tan the lust; every time she looked at him like that it reminded him of how screwed up he and Sam were, and he couldn't even keep a pure relationship with her. Ellen and he went from being intensely angry at each other to kind and protective to cold and horrified. And she didn't even know the full story. No one did. Except Bobby who was like a father to him.

And yes; then there was Cas. Castiel scared him. Castiel awed him.

Castiel had had an uphill battle to convince Dean that God - if he even existed - wanted to save him. After all, in Dean's eyes, why would God care about him when he didn't even have the love of his own family?

It was the night that Sam had visited him and Dean was falling asleep when suddenly the room felt colder, just lightly, and there was the sound of wings in the darkness.

Dean sighed. It seemed God didn't like it when he got some sleep. "Hello, Cas, and what can I do for you?"

"You can forgive." Castiel's voice came to him from across the queen sized bed. Dean had never gotten out of the habit of getting a room with two queens. It felt strange and uncomfortable to sleep in a king sized bed.

"Why should I? Because forgiveness is divine?" Dean bit out acridly

Cas came closer, touching Dean's forehead and forcing Dean to look into his impossible dark eyes. "No, because if you never forgive them it will eat you up inside and you will become as if you remembered all that had happened in Hell."

Dean swallowed down the fear. Cas had long ago explained to him that he kept the memories of his time in Hell at bay by choice because it would ruin Dean's mind, but that some times the divide weakened at night which is why he had nightmares. It was occasionally used as a threat to keep him in line. "I don't know how." Dean admitted. He used his pain and anger to fuel his life hunting. He does not know what he would do without those feelings; he has held on to them for so long.

"I will help you." Cas said, and Dean believed him.

"Why now?" Dean asked.

"You know why." Castiel replied.

"Fuck!" Dean said, quiet in his anger. "Have you been you watching me?"

Castiel's expression did not change, he was still calm and serene. His eyes showed neither compassion or judgement. "I am always with you Dean, you know that."

Dean wondered if he had been watching over him when Sam had been hear earlier. He wondered if Castiel felt disgusted or jealous or curious or proud that he had turned his brother away. He wondered if Cas knew the reasons why.

"Do you forgive me?" Dean asked in a near whisper, not knowing why he was asking. Was it the incest? The inability to forgive? The hunting?

Castiel's eyes changed, something in them glittered as Cas moved forwards and pressed his lips against Dean's. Dean's eyes fluttered close as he tasted the Angel's lips. He drew back and whispered "you taste like sin," before Dean heard wings and his eyes flew open to see nothing.

TBC

THANKS to; everyone who read this especially;

Vicky = thank you! I hope you liked this new chapter. x

SupernaturalGal6 = Updated! LOL. Hope you liked this. Mary will find out eventually. Promise. x

Darthnikki = Mary didn't encourage Dean to go to college because Dean wasn't interested, it's just the kind of person he is. I already mentioned why he went to Hell – a Spell a demon put on him basically for vengeance. It isn't a big part of the plot I just needed to be able to include Castiel. Thanks for commenting.

Chacra = Thanks! x

Dark_Days = Winchesters do Martyrdom best. Although technically Mary is a Campbell, she only married a Winchester. LOL. Thanks!


	6. Hunt 1

AN// Okay so I believe (from lack of comments) that you guys didn't like the idea of Cas/Dean as well as Dean/Sam which is fair enough. I just thought I would make it clear here that there will not be a sexual relationship with Castiel - I just wanted to add another dimension to their relationship - a type of close intimacy without being sexual even though they kissed. In my mind it was more of Castiel demonstrating something to Dean and me telling you the audience that Cas is important to Dean - after all in this verse Castiel is the only one Dean has after being abandoned by his mom and brother. He is very close to him. So; thank you guys for reading I hope you like this chapter. x

CHAPTER FOUR - HUNT

Dean had only planned to stay the one night and while he reconsidered after waking in the morning (5:13am) to a pounding headache and aching bones having gotten as little as an hour and a half of uninterrupted sleep, the thought of being able to slip away without seeing Sammy or Mom was too tempting. Quiet as the dead he packed the few of his belongings he had and snuck out of the room. Unfortunately God had other plans for him it seemed as Jo, Ellen, Sam, and Dean's mom were all in the saloon eating breakfast with Ash snoozing on the pool table. There was an additional place set for him; if you could call it that as they were all seated around the bar. Ellen upon seeing him gestured to the plate of food. Dean would have protested but his stomach chose to betray him and growl loudly enough to alert the others to his presence.

"Hey, Dean!" Chirped Jo; obviously a morning person. "Did you sleep well?" She smiled brightly in response to his glare.

"No," he bit at her before starting on his sausages.

"That's a shame," Ellen said, "Why don't you stay another night, Dean. Get some rest before heading out again?"

Dean shook his head and chewed until he could speak. "Can't. Have to get to Bobby's. Said he had a job for me." And he bit into his food again.

"Really?" Sam said.

Mary had an odd expression on her face. Something in between amusement and hope. "Bobby rang us a few days ago. Told us the same thing." She said and Dean stopped chewing. A set up? Bobby was so dead.

Bobby had been trying for years to get Dean to contact his family. At one point he even stopped telling Bobby where he was headed to prevent the man from spilling to his mom or brother. Bobby really hadn't liked not knowing Dean's location or what he was hunting so he had agreed never to tell Mary or Sam where he was. Dean assumed the set up was about his death. As most things were now-a-days. Bobby had probably expected Dean to go running off to visit mom and Sam the minute his lungs had filled with air again but instead Dean had stopped off at Bobby's, then spent a while trying to trace Castiel, and since then he had been moving around the country chasing whatever and finding out more about Castiel and the 66 Seals. He hadn't even asked if they knew. He now realised they had no idea he had been dead - let alone in Hell. And honestly he preferred it this way. He did not want to have to deal with their guilt. He wasn't inhuman; he knew that somewhere/some-when he mom had/did love him and he knew that it would cause her pain and guilt to think of him suffering alone in Hell. Dean did not know what Sam's reaction would be - but it would probably be something kin to 'survivor's guilt' - and he really didn't need or want that from them.

"Well, I guess we are all heading out together." Dean said in a sardonic voice.

"Dean? Can I... Can I ride with you?" Sam asked.

Mary shot him a look but Sam didn't back down like he would have had as a kid, after all he was an adult now. "Sam, I'm sure that Dean-" she begun but Dean had heard enough.

"Sure." He said quickly before he changed his mind. Sam's eyes lit up but Mary's mouth thinned and worry clouded her eyes. He wasn't sure why their mom wasn't pleased about the situation but he planned on finding out and if it pissed his mom off then that really was not a problem for him. Besides; maybe if they were on the road Sam wouldn't feel the need to seduce him and they could actually talk. Yes Dean was angry and bitter about his brother and any other day he would not be doing this, but Castiel had cautioned him against not forgiving his family so he aught to give it a try at least. That way, when he failed and they betrayed him again he was justified in telling the Angel to screw himself.

They parted half an hour later. Ellen gave Dean a hug and told him to call if he needed anything, Jo punched him lightly on the shoulder and wished him luck hunting, and Mary gave both her sons a concerned look before she drove off in her car leading the way.

Sam and Dean set off together, Sam stopping in amazement when he spotted the black 167 Impala Chevrolet complete with Kansas number plate. "You brought an Impala like Dad's?"

"You remember the Impala?" Dean asked, getting into the drivers seat.

"Of course. Mom sold it when-"

Their mom had sold the Impala, which had been brought by their dad back when he had only been dating their mom. The money had gone with Sam to college as Mary had wanted her son to have an 'honest' start to college rather than have to use fake credit cards like Mary to get by. Dean - who had loved that car more than life itself - had been devastated but he had had a plan.

"I brought it." Dean replied bluntly.

"So you are telling me that you tracked down the guy mom sold this too and brought it back off of him? Wouldn't it have been easier to just tell mom you wanted it?" Sam asked, now seated in the passenger seat next to Dean. It felt strange being in the car with his brother next to him. The last time they had been like this Sam had been about a couple of inches shorter and not as muscular. No he seemed t take up a massive amount of room in the car - like there was no space left and Dean was very aware of this fact.

"Mom wanted you to have some honest money when you went to college. Nothing tainted by credit card scams or hustling pool." Dean replied shortly.

"And how did you afford it? How do you afford anything. Do you do credit card scams like mom?" Sam asked his big brother.

Dean shrugged. "Not often. Too easy to track. But my methods are no where near honest."

Conversation was stilted for a while then. Sam got board eventually and started rummaging through Dean' stuff until he found his cassette tape collection and started laughing, unable to believe that his brother hadn't discovered the twenty first century yet.

Dean rolled his eyes and put some AC/DC on loudly but secretly he enjoyed the brotherly banter. He only wished it wasn't coated in bitterness and not-so-repressed lust.

Something was bothering Sam. Dean could tell even though they had not been with each other in many years. It was the way he spent long periods of time gazing out of the window, his brown puppy dog eyes flicking back to watch him under the thick dark lashes every few seconds. It was the way his hands were flat on his trousers as if he was trying hard not to fiddle and show his anxiety. Dean could only stand the tension and curiosity for so long so he pulled the car into a lay-by and turned to his startled brother and asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing!" Sam protested.

"Bull. Just say it, Sam. It's not like you can do anything worse to offend me after last night!" Dean told the younger man and watched as he flinched slightly.

"It's about last night." Sam said carefully and ignored the way Dean's eyes clouded over. "Look, Dean, I am really sorry. It's just I haven't seen you in so long and I was just so... desperate to be close to you again."

"Well who's fault is it that we haven't seen each other in ages, huh Sam?" Dean bit back at his brother, uncomfortable talking about this.

"I tried Dean! But mom just said that she didn't have any contact information and didn't know where you were. It's not my fault you left her!" Sam said and for a moment Dean saw things from his perspective; arriving 'home' after his girlfriend was killed to find his mom hunting solo and his brother no where to be seen. Yeah, he guessed that it someone looked at it from that angle then it would come off badly for him. But the truth was Sam had left first and Dean had had nothing more to say to Mary.

"You left first, Sam. In four years it never occurred to you to call me? To call mom? To visit? If you would have called mom you would have known I was gone. And if you had called me you would have known why. How many times did I offer to come down and see you? How many messages did you ignore from me asking you to call me back? How many phone calls did you cut short because you didn't have enough time to speak to your own brother? So just tell me Sam, who left who?"

TBC

Thank you to everyone! I would thank you personally but 's new account set up is confusing me. LOLZ. Love to all who commented. Thank you so much.


	7. Hunt 2

Dean had assumed after his bitter venting that Sammy would just shut the hell up. Obviously he had been too hopeful, because Sam seemed determined to hash all this out. In a way Dean was glad because he knew keeping all this inside wasn't healthy (Oprah said so) but he also felt uncomfortable and restless. He was sure if he wasn't in the car in the middle of freaking no-where that he would have taken off by now. Found a bar - brought a drink - spotted a mark to help him fuck all his pain away until he could sleep it off. Right now all he could do was get out of the parked car; slamming the door, and pace around as Sam stood up and watched him.

"When we were kids and we still had dreams; hopes, aspirations, I remember getting asked what I wanted to be when I grew up. Do you know what my answer was?" Sam asked. Dean cast him a glare not sure he liked where this was going.

"Yeah. A lawyer." Dean shrugged. Sam went to law school; it made sense he would want to be a lawyer.

Sam smirked slightly. "No Dean, I was just a kid. Lawyers are boring to kids. I wanted to be you. I wanted to be just like my brave, cool, older brother Dean. It started when I was four and didn't stop until I was about fourteen."

Dean was shocked - he did not know how to feel about that. But he kept it to himself and covered up his thoughts with a mean quip. "Yeah, then you just wanted to do me." He said under his breath. Sam heard anyway.

"Yeah. And that was kinda the problem. My dreams changed when I was fourteen. I could see a real future; me at law school and you with me as my lover. I know it was unrealistic and childish and a little bit girly but I was fourteen, just a kid. By the time I was eighteen I realised it could never happen. You would never leave the hunt and I knew you wouldn't understand why I was leaving. But Dean, I don't remember dad. It never affected me the way it affect you. For you the Yellow Eyed Demon was the one who stole your family, your childhood, and your life from you and hunting as your way to reclaim it; to take revenge. But for me it was the hunt that stole my childhood and my life and my dreams. Mom told me, after a parent-teacher conference once, that just because she couldn't leave the hunt didn't mean I couldn't. She wanted me to have a normal life, a life I wanted for myself." Sam explained at great length.

"Yeah?" Dean challenged him. "Well she certainly didn't care if I had those things did she? Not once do I remember her asking me what I wanted in life? Or encouraging me to do something other than hunt or look after you."

"That's because to you the hunt is normal. This is the life you wanted, Dean." Sam said as if it was obvious.

Dean turned to his little brother, incredulous and hurt. "That is what you seriously believe?" He asked. "You and mom seriously think I am... Damaged enough to want to choose this life over any other? God!" Dean kicked at the ground.

"Dean? I... You never... You live for the hunt!" Sam stuttered through the sentence.

"Yeah because I don't know how to live for anything else!" Dean yelled at Sam. "I remember when I was five I wanted to be a fireman. When I was eight I wanted to be a secret agent. When I was twelve I wanted to work with cars. Maybe my dreams were never as grand as yours; college boy, but I had some of my own! And they didn't involve ghosts or vampires or blood or not having a home!"

"Why... Why didn't you ever say anything?" Sam asked.

"Why?" Dean laughed hollowly. "Why do you think? I had to look after you. Mom was never around - dad was dead. Far as I know there was no one else, no family or friends. You were just a kid, Sam. I had to take care of you. It was all I knew and all Mom ever told me to do. I remember having to skip about a month of school when I was in fifth grade because you had the chicken pox and mom couldn't take care of you. Or back when you were about nine and broke your arm? I had to give you the sex talk and help you with your home work, drive you to the library or the doctors, to school and back. that was my reality. Dreams belonged in my sleep."

The sound of Sam's cell phone ringing prevented him from answering. He flipped it open while still staring at his older brother's face, his green eyes so wide and full of emotions; anger, resentment, pain, fury, hurt, fear, and grief. "Yeah?" Sam said, without even looking at caller ID.

Dean watched as Sam's entire posture and being changed. He stood up straighter, he lost the empathy in his eyes, his mouth tightened and his free hand made a fist by his side. "Mom." He said. "Everything is fine. We just made a pit stop. We'll meet you there."

By the time Sam had finished the call Dean had calmed down a little bit. After all this was all so old; the angst and pain he was carrying around dated back more than eight years. It just made him sick to his stomach that his family really thought he lived this life because he was trigger happy damaged goods. Maybe he was - but she was the one who had made him like this.

"Everything ok; mommy's boy?" Dean asked caustically as he got back into the car.

"She just wanted to know where we were." Sam said, defending Mary even though he himself did not look happy.

"No, Sam. She wanted to know where YOU were." Dean told his kid brother.

"Then why did she ask 'where are you and Dean?'" Sam said almost gloatingly.

Dean rolled his eyes at how childish Sam was being. "Because I'm driving, idiot!"

"Shut up, jerk." Sam said and just like that it was so easy to slip back into his old habits and reply;

"You shut up, bitch." And blast some Black Sabbath. But none of it touched the hole in his heart.

TBC

AN// I know I'm drawing this out. Is this okay? I am suddenly overcome with nerves. Please tell me what you think. Thanks to all who have read this. xxx


	8. Hunt 3

Mommy VI

Hours later they reached Bobby's salvage yard and the small cabin like house in which Bobby had lived for as long as Dean had known him - which was roughly all of Sam's life. As soon as the Impala drew up next to Mary's 4x4, Dean could feel something was wrong. He had expected Bobby to be waiting for them - or at least to come and great them and by the way Mary was peering into the house things did not look good.

Damn. Had Bobby needed them and he had been too busy bickering with his baby brother about things that had happened year ago? Was Bobby in danger - or worse - dead! - because he had taken a pit stop to let off steam? Dear Unholy Crap he had to get into that house now!

Dean was screaming Bobby's name before he even got out of the car, Sam was heading to the trunk and drawing out jars of holy water, two sawn of shot guns loaded with rock salt, a pistol with normal bullets in case Bobby's crisis was more... human than they feared, as well as a shotgun and silver bullets and a iron stick to attack any ghosts or beasts with. Believing they had it covered plus whatever arsenal Mary had with her - hey approached the house in unity, falling back to when Sam had been fifteen and started going on hunts with his mom and brother.

Checking the windows he saw that they were still covered in salt, he saw a few empty beer bottles on the kitchen table and an abandoned half-eaten stake. Dean's jaw clenched with fury. He headed for the door, panic making his heart pound in his ears.

"HEY BOYS! And Mary!" Bobby's voice boomed out from the front door which swung open with force. The old man was unusually cheery - Dean hoped that it was just because he was happy to see Mary reunited with both her boys but he really doubted it. Bobby wouldn't be happy, he would feel guilty for tricking them but justified.

Dean sent his mom a look and she nodded. "Hey, Bobby. It's good to see you." She said, not going any closer than she already was. Bobby's smile didn't dim as he looked from Mary to Sam, lingering there, and then to Dean and back o Mary.

"Eh, you said you had a job for us, Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Yes, yes I did. Come on inside and I'll tell you all about it!" Bobby told them, stepping aside so they could get in.

Obviously they were not going to find out what was up with Bobby's strange behaviour outside so Dean went forward, Mary sent him a sharp look that asked him what the Hell he was doing taking such a risk. But in Dean's mind what was life without a few risks? Hell, he had already died he failed to see what could be worse than what had already happened to him. Of course it was taking stupid risks that killed him in the first place however this was Bobby they were talking about. He was the man who had given Dean the sex talk after his mom's version about falling in love had failed to inform him of how to handle an erection and how to put on a condom. He was the man who had showed Dean how to take care of the Impala. In Dean's childish eyes; Bobby had been like God when he had not believed in any deity.

Sam shrugged and followed his brother inside while Bobby watched strangely intense. Mary was the last in and the last to see that Bobby's place had not changed, except for the fact that the devil's trap in the library was dismantled and the body of a young boy was in the chair, his form slouched to suggest death or unconsciousness. She gulped down her fear. Dean could feel it too. Even though there was nothing overtly wrong with the room there was this sickening sense in the bottom of his stomach that this was all wrong.

Sam - who seemed to be unaffected by the darkness surrounding them - looked expectedly at Bobby, waiting for him to hand them all a beer spiked with holy water to make sure none of them were possessed. He didn't. Instead he closed the door firmly and stared at them, a grin splitting his face like this was the happiest moment in his whole life. Somehow Dean bet getting married to the love of his life beat this particular moment, and Dean had seen those pictures buried in a draw in the kitchen. Bobby had been near tears. No face-splitting-grin that was frankly a bit unsettling.

"So, the job Bobby? What is it?" Mary asked edgily.

"Oh don't worry about that. After all; you've already completed the job."

"What?" Dean said, tensing up.

Bobby let out a loud laugh. "Coming here was the job. And you all completed it very well."

Mary turned towards the door but found she couldn't come within a foot of the handle. Stopping with a stricken look on her face she turned her head towards the ceiling and saw the intricate design that was keeping them from reaching the door. Unlike a Devil's Trap this was not a circle surrounding a pentagram with symbols in it. It had Greek symbols and something far more ancient and it was like a cage all around the room, keeping them in.

"God, I have never seen anything like this!" Mary breathed out in terror.

"No, but Bobby has." Bobby - or rather - whatever was inside of Bobby - said maniacally and they turned to look at him watching as his eyes turned from human to black. Possessed.

Bobby - BOBBY - Bobby Singer was possessed. So Dean knew straight away that whatever he was possessed with wasn't kidding around. the fact that it had been possessing a kid previously - because Dean assumed that was how Bobby had gotten in this state - meant that it was possibly one of Lilith's demons. After all she was the only other demon that Dean had... 'met' who liked to possess young children. Of course, he wasn't supposed to remember that. He had met her in Hell. He had no idea that Sam had met her on the earthly plane. And he had no idea just how... 'interesting' things were about to get.

TBC...

Please comment folk! I love everyone who has read my story (and liked it!) but I adore and wish only happy things like Heaven upon those who comment. LOLZ.

A special thanks to (all you who made me feel all warm and special inside last chapter!);

Darthnikki = Yes I can clearly see that you and Gluttony are best friends. I promise you I am updating as much as my busy schedule and bleeding fingers can manage it. In fact, I'm updating so much that this is more of a priority than a 2000 word essay due in on Friday. Oh dear. And I do get what ya mean about Mary potentially being a worse single parent than John to the boys. X

Lost-Remembrance = cheers! Thank you.

Kelly = thanks! That's really nice to hear.

Dark_Days = aw that's really lovely of you! I am so glad and thank you! Xxx

Nicole = thank you – I think so too. Sometimes my ideas come out of frustration that certain plots/themes/feelings are not explored in the show as much as they should have been.

Vicky – Yey you commented again! Thanks and yes I do tend to have Sam as selfish. LOL. X

Thanks also to everyone else who has read this story. xxx


	9. Revelations

Title: Mommy's Little Boys Chapter VII: Revelations

Pairing/Characters: Sam/Dean, Mary Winchester, Bobby Singer, demon, Castiel

Chapter Rating: PG-16

Chapter Summary: The demon has them in its power and chooses this time to break down the barriers they have each erected and reveal some damning secrets about each of them. Who's gonna save the day?

All Chapters

Chapter VII: Revelations

"Well, well, well. A Winchester family reunion." Drawled the demon with Bobby's mouth. "All ya need is dear old dad and we could play happy families. But oh wait," the demon said, and pretended to think for a second before a smiled spread across Bobby's face, "Azazel set him alight. Guess we will just have to make do with what we've already got."

"Azazel?" Asked Dean as he paced around the caged area; more out of frustration than an effort to escape. Sam was staring at the demon inside of Bobby his face painted with shock, horror, and disbelief as Mary looked on, frightened, as she studied the archaic runes and symbols that kept them trapped.

"Yellow Eyes' name," she informed her son who had been out of the loop for a while. Dean nodded.

"Let us all get re-introduced!" The demon announced with glee, apparently board with taunting them with their fathers death already. It slowly turned around and using Bobby's eyes landed on Mary. "Mary Winchester. Mary Campbell. Of the Campbell hunters. I bet it stung when you realised the same demon that had killed your parents was the one who killed your husband and destroyed your family. But hey, that is the thing with deals, Mary, they always have strings. So, you raised your children to be exactly the type of people you wanted to run away from when you were younger. And it worked a little too well with Dean, didn't it? All that hate and vengeful wrath you had for yourself, you poured it into Dean until he was the perfect hunter. And then you looked at him and you saw the little boy who used to idolise his daddy and you see what you turned him into. Battle scarred and dead inside. Although come to think of it, that body's looking a little less scarred, Dean? Did he do that? Your Guardian Angel?"

A grotesque smile spread across the demons face as Dean froze. "What? Don't remember me? Aw, that hurts. And we spent so much time down in the Pit getting to know each other." The demon - who Dean was beginning to think had the attention span of a goldfish, turned to a shocked and pained Mary; "You would have been so proud of him!" It mocked. "He made so many friends during his time in Hell. In fact, lots of them miss you now. Because one pesky little angel came and stole our favourite toy and branded him like cattle." The demon's tone was bitter now with more than a hint of petulance. "Tell me, Dean. How does it feel to be marked?"

Dean gave the demon a twisted smile - after all if that was the worst it could do then he was gonna be fine. "Well, it feels a lot better than being groped by you."

He laughed as fury flickered across Bobby's face, but his laughter was short lived. The demon calmed down and it's voice rang out "the Boy King," it said, looking dead on at Sam who was still frozen in the same place. "Who would'a thunk it. Good ol' Sammy Winchester. Almost college graduate, almost fiancee, almost normal. But you were never normal, Sam." It whispered almost seductively at Sam. Dean watched in confusion and Mary in terror. "All that demon blood flowing through your veins is like poison to most people but to you its your ticket to the big game. Except mommy controls you. You're like a puppet. Mommy wants her favourite little boy to go to college and off he goes. When he comes back; mommy wants him not to contact big brother so he doesn't. Mommy doesn't want him to play with his big evil powers so he doesn't. Is there anything you do do that mommy doesn't know about?" The demon asked, as if it was a question when they could all see that the demon already knew the answer. "I mean, besides from fucking your brother. You know you are a seriously flawed individual, Sam."

"Tell me it's not true!" Mary burst out in sheer horror. Dean's face was devoid of all blood and his hands were shaking.

Sam didn't look in her direction. Instead an unearthly calm fell upon him and he stared at the demon with an intensity that scared Dean a little. Sam's hands turned to fists, his nose started bleeding and the demon started choking. Oh God! Powers.

Dean was frozen in shock. He knew he should do something - stop him, help him, or anything! But then the demon quit choking. Just stopped like it was never having any trouble. It clapped with Bobby's hands and winked at Mary but when it spoke it was to Sam. "Well done. You've got quiet a bit of power, there kid. But what you failed to understand was that these little markings; they only work because of your demon blood so when you use your powers it strengthens them and now nothing outside that little area of yours is affected by your powers. Neat huh. And Dean and Mary are only trapped with you because they share some of your blood. The clean stuff only, obviously, but it's enough to trick the sigils into keeping them inside as well."

So was this it? Was this the moment that the Winchester family died? Wiped out? Ended. Dean found himself more than a little disappointed. What, no apocalypse? No going out with a bang? Just being slaughtered in a cage like animals.

While Dean was contemplating all the methods in which he could have a more... heroic death, the room slowly brightened, filling with light until it hurt. "Close your eyes," a familiar voice whispered and Dean obeyed instantly. But despite Castiel's clear warning Dean couldn't help but peek. Whet he saw shocked him. He knew that Castiel considered himself to be one of God's Warriors but so far he had only seen Cas being extremely passive. Except here he was - rescuing Dean's sorry ass. Castiel's fist flew at Bobby's possessed form; but there was no impact. Instead his fist flew through Bobby and seemed to push the black clouds of demonic energy out of Bobby, dissolving it in the air.

"You may open your eyes now," Castiel's voice came from the darkness and Dean opened them, not having realised he had shut them again. He saw Bobby's unconscious form lying on the ground with the Angel standing over him, dressed in that ridiculous trench coat and suit. Dean's holy tax accountant.

Dean smiled at Cas but his smile changed as he watched his brother throw Castiel against the wall shouting, "Who are you!"

"Sammy, get off of him!"

Mary bypassed her two sons and found her way to Bobby. The cage was no longer holding them and she whispered in relief, "he's alive," after finding a steady pulse.

Dean was preoccupied with getting Sam to release his hold on Castiel, although being suffocated did not seem to bother Cas in anyway. Still, it was rather impolite to try to kill the person that just saved their lives. "Sammy, get off!"

"No, you saw him! He is a demon!" Sam announced.

"No. He is not a demon. And he saved your life." Dean said, trying to pull Sam off. In a fair fight Dean could win against his brother - however Sam did have a bit of weight on him due to his great height so Dean had little chance of removing.

"So what is he then!" Sam shouted.

"I am Castiel. An Angel of the Lord." Castiel announced.

"What?" Sam said in shock, letting go of his hold on Castiel. Cas stepped away from the wall and shook his coat a bit before looking back up at the three Winchesters.

"Angels are real?" Mary said, sounding happy with tears running down her face.

"Of course." Castiel said, with kindness in his voice. "It is as your father always told you."

"I have work to do elsewhere. You can take it from here?" Castiel asked Dean and Dean nodded and just like that Castiel was gone, leaving behind him a woman who had just found hope, and a man who had just found damnation.

"C'mon. We should get Bobby up." Dean suggested and with Sam's help they got Bobby onto the sofa. Mary repaired the salt lines and refilled the supply of holy water. When the boys came back in she was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Was it true?" She asked and from the tone of her voice Dean knew she was talking about the demons accusation of incest. Yeah, it was true. But were they really going to confess to their mom? Sam looked a little bit scared, but mostly he looked furious. It was like all the years he had spent doing what Mary had wanted had caught up with him and he was finally rebelling.

"I don't know, Miss Campbell, is it?" Sam asked.

Mary looked at her two sons. Dean with his fair hair and broken eyes that looked a little less broken. She supposed she had the Angel to thank for that. She could hardly credit that he had been to Hell and back. The thought tore her up and made her bleed on the inside. And then she looked at Sammy. Sam who looked so much like the father he had never known.

"Yes," she whispered brokenly.

Sam stepped next to Dean and took his hand in his own. It was a statement rather than a sign of possession and it got the message to Mary loud and clear. "yes." Sam repeated, looking defiantly at the wreck of a woman at the table.

Dean pulled his hand away, not wanting anything to do with his, and said loudly, "I'm gonna go wake Bobby up," before disappearing into the other room.

TBC.

AN// Please comment. I know this may seem a bit of an overload but this is how I wanted to do it. Next chapter is called 'Confessions'. Please comment. x


End file.
